familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pima County, Arizona
Pima County is a county in the south central region of the U.S. state of Arizona. As of the 2010 census, the population was 980,263, making it the second-most populous county in Arizona. The county seat is Tucson, where nearly all of the population is centered. The county is named after the Pima Native Americans who are indigenous to this area. Pima County comprises the Tucson, AZ Metropolitan Statistical Area. Pima County contains parts of the Tohono O'odham Nation, as well as all of the San Xavier Indian Reservation, the Pascua Yaqui Indian Reservation, Organ Pipe Cactus National Monument, Ironwood Forest National Monument and Saguaro National Park. The vast majority of the county population lies in and around the city of Tucson (2011 city population: 525,796), filling much of the eastern part of the county with urban development. Tucson, Arizona's second largest city, is a major commercial and academic center. Other urban areas include the Tucson suburbs of Oro Valley (population 41,335), Marana (population 35,232), Sahuarita (population 25,458), and South Tucson (population 5,695), a large ring of unincorporated urban development, and the growing satellite town Green Valley. The rest of the county is sparsely populated; the largest towns are Sells, the capital of the Tohono O'odham Nation, and Ajo in the far western region of the county. History Pima County, one of the four original counties in Arizona, was created by the 1st Arizona Territorial Legislature with land acquired through the Gadsden Purchase from Mexico in 1853. The original county consisted of all of Arizona Territory east of longitude 113° 20' and south of the Gila River. Soon thereafter, the counties of Cochise, Graham and Santa Cruz were carved from the original Pima County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.02%) is water. Topographic features *Mountains of Pima County *Fresnal Canyon Major highways * Interstate 10 * Interstate 19 * State Route 77 * State Route 83 * State Route 85 * State Route 86 * State Route 210 Adjacent counties and municipios * Yuma County, Arizona – west * Maricopa County, Arizona – north * Pinal County, Arizona – north * Graham County, Arizona – northeast * Cochise County, Arizona – east * Santa Cruz County, Arizona – southeast * Altar, Sonora, Mexico – south * Caborca, Sonora, Mexico – south * Plutarco Elías Calles, Sonora, Mexico – south * Sáric, Sonora, Mexico – south National protected areas * Buenos Aires National Wildlife Refuge * Cabeza Prieta National Wildlife Refuge (part) * Coronado National Forest (part) * Ironwood Forest National Monument (part) * Las Cienegas National Conservation Area (part) * Organ Pipe Cactus National Monument * Saguaro National Park Metropolitan Statistical Area The United States Office of Management and Budget has designated Pima County as the Tucson, AZ Metropolitan Statistical Area. The United States Census Bureau ranked the Tucson, AZ Metropolitan Statistical Area as the 53rd most populous metropolitan statistical area of the United States as of July 1, 2012. The Office of Management and Budget has further designated the Tucson, AZ Metropolitan Statistical Area as a component of the more extensive Tucson-Nogales, AZ Combined Statistical Area, the 53rd most populous combined statistical area and the 59th most populous primary statistical area of the United States as of July 1, 2012. Politics Pima County is governed by a 5 member Board of Supervisors that set ordinances and run services for the areas that do not fall within any city or town jurisdiction. Board of Supervisors http://www.pima.gov/bos/ Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 Whereas according to the 2010 U.S. Census Bureau: In 2014, though unofficially, Metro Tucson, and Pima County have passed 1,000,000 in population. *74.3% White *3.5% Black *3.3% Native American *2.6% Asian *0.2% Native Hawaiian or Pacific Islander *3.7% Two or more races *12.4% Other races *34.6% Hispanic or Latino (of any race) 2000 As of the 2000 census, there were 843,746 people, 332,350 households, and 212,039 families residing in the county. The population density was 92 people per square mile (35/km²). There were 366,737 housing units at an average density of 40 per square mile (15/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 75.07% White, 3.03% Black or African American, 3.22% Native American, 2.04% Asian, 0.13% Pacific Islander, 13.30% from other races, and 3.21% from two or more races. 29.34% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 22.80% reported speaking Spanish at home http://www.mla.org/map_data_results&state_id=4&county_id=19&mode=geographic&order=r. There were 332,350 households out of which 29.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.70% were married couples living together, 11.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.20% were non-families. 28.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 24.60% under the age of 18, 10.90% from 18 to 24, 28.40% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 14.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 95.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,758, and the median income for a family was $44,446. Males had a median income of $32,156 versus $24,959 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,785. About 10.50% of families and 14.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.40% of those under age 18 and 8.20% of those age 65 or over. Communities and unincorporated cities and towns in Pima County. Also shown are the borders for the Indian Reservations in the County.]] , 2010. Note that north is to the left. ]] Cities and Towns. *South Tucson *Tucson *Marana *Oro Valley *Sahuarita Census-designated places *Ajo * Ak Chin * Ali Chuk * Ali Chukson * Ali Molina * Anegam *Arivaca * Arivaca Junction *Avra Valley *Casas Adobes *Catalina *Catalina Foothills * Chiawuli Tak * Charco * Comobabi *Corona de Tucson *Cowlic *Drexel Heights * Elephant Head *Flowing Wells *Green Valley * Gu Oidak * Haivana Nakya * Ko Vaya *Littletown * Maish Vaya * Nelson * Nolic *Picture Rocks * Pimaco Two *Pisinemo *Rillito *Rincon Valley * San Miguel *Santa Rosa *Sells * South Komelik *Summerhaven *Summit *Tanque Verde *Three Points *Topawa *Tucson Estates *Vail *Valencia West * Ventana * Wahak Hotrontk *Why * Willow Canyon Indian reservations *Pascua Yaqui *San Xavier *Tohono O'odham (part) Other communities *Drexel-Alvernon *East Sahuarita *Kentucky Camp *Lukeville *Redington *Sasabe *Tortolita County Population Ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Pima County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/http://www.census.gov/geo/maps-data/maps/block/2010/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Pima County, Arizona *Pima County Sheriff's Department *John G.F. Speiden - Jay Six Ranch Tourist attractions *Pima County Fair *Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum *Old Tucson *Arizona Historical Society (museum) *Tucson Gem & Mineral Show *Titan Missile Museum *Biosphere 2 *Mission San Xavier del Bac References External links *Official website Category:Counties of Arizona Category:Pima County, Arizona Category:1864 establishments in Arizona Territory Category:Settlements established in 1864